


The Bells of Our Lady

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Discovery, Gen, So very short, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to a place he's never been before.</p><p>He thinks he can hear the most beautiful sound in the world there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bells of Our Lady

Jack sighed as he flew across the sea and toward the countries he rarely visited, having usually stayed close to home, but the North Wind wanted to show him more places of snow and laughter and beauty, and Jack could never say 'no' to the North Wind. So off they were, skimming the waves and Jack laughing at the way the freezing water splashed up, even if when the water splashed his face, he stilled for a moment, as if expecting something horrible to happen, but he was often quickly distracted until he never noticed that sudden stilling, that tendril of fear that curled through him.

It didn't stay long, however, as they were up and away, his bare feet racing across the waves and then into the air on the Wind's back, racing along. Up a river that was surrounded by a city and toward an island that had a great building, a cathedral, with two towers that rose into the sky and he felt the Wind pick up speed, racing him towards the top.

Jack laughed as he felt himself nearly being slammed into the cold grey stone, but he didn't care and then he was on the top of the northern tower. He laughed and spun, frost springing from his feet and where his staff touched the ground. It curled out and spread.

And then, the bells began to toll.

Jack gasped as he felt the vibrations rise up through his feet, the music tolling out.

It rose into the air, seeming to shimmer visibly in front of him, and almost seemed to rumble through his chest, making it ache slightly and he laughed, feeling the music sound out around him.

And, for no reason Jack could explain, he began to cry, snowflakes lifting off and swirling away into the Wind, who curled around him worriedly, but Jack shook his head.

And the Wind, probably for the first time in a long time, knew exactly how Jack felt.


End file.
